starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Padmé Amidala
|Décès=19 av.BY,Star Wars Atlas Galactique Polis MassaStar Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith |Position=*Reine de Naboo *SénatriceStar Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones |Affiliation=*Apprentis législateursUltimate Star Wars *Programme d'enseignement législatif *Maison Royale de Naboo *République Galactique **Sénat Galactique ***Comité Loyaliste ***Délégation des 2000 |Espèce= |Sexe=Féminin |Taille=1m 65 |Armes=Pistolet blaster ELG-3A |Vaisseau=*Vaisseau Nubian 327 de type J *Barge diplomatique de type J *Chasseur N-1 *Yacht Nubien de type H *Skiff stellaire Naboo de type J |Véhicule= }}Padmé Amidala de Naboo, née Padmé Naberrie, connue sous les titres successifs de Reine Amidala de Naboo puis de Sénatrice Padmé Amidala de Naboo, est la fille de Ruwee et Jobal Naberrie, et la sœur cadette de Sola Naberrie. Elle devint au cours de sa vie l'épouse secrète du chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker et la mère de Luke et de Leia. Elle perdit la vie à la suite de son accouchement. Elle fut un temps la Reine démocratiquement élue de Naboo avant de représenter le secteur Chommell en tant que sénatrice au Sénat Galactique. En tant que Reine de Naboo, Padmé œuvra à la libération de son peuple, devenant ainsi l'une des figures politiques les plus respectées de la Galaxie. Au cours de sa vie relativement courte, elle joua un rôle essentiel dans les événements entourant la Guerre des Clones, où elle contribua, avec d'autres sénateurs, à la fondation de ce qui devint plus tard l'Alliance Rebelle, à travers la création de la Délégation des 2000. Biographie Sa jeunesse Padmé était une humaine de la famille Naberrie. Elle naquit quarante six ans avant la bataille de Yavin sur la planète Naboo. Elle était la fille de Ruwe et de Jobal NaberrieStar Wars: Collection de Cartes et la petite sœur de Sola Naberrie.Queen's Shadow Son père était un grand ami du sénateur Onaconda Farr, représentant le système stellaire de Rodia au Sénat de la République Galactique. La jeune Padmé était très proche du Rodien, qu'elle nommait "Oncle Ono". Lorsque Padmé eut sept ans, elle voyagea avec son père sur la planète Shadda-Bi-Boran pour aider à relocaliser la population qui avait subit un désastre écologique. Cependant, l'effort aboutit à un échec, car la population ne réussit pas à s'adapter à son nouveau monde. Par la suite, Amidala déclara qu'elle essayerait 10 000 fois pour sauver une personne. Élévation au rang de Reine 250px|thumb|left|Padmé en tenue de Reine. Bien que ses parents furent issus d'une famille très modeste, Padmé était considérée comme une jeune fille brillante et douée pour son jeune âge. Enfant, elle fut dévouée au service public et rejoignit les Apprentis législateurs dès l'âge de huit ans et finit par devenir conseillère sénatoriale junior. Quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'âge de douze ans, Padmé participa au Programme d'enseignement législatif au cours duquel elle rencontra Palo Jemabie. Les deux tombèrent amoureux, mais leur relation ne dura pas, puisqu'ils se séparèrent lorsque Palo quitta la politique et choisit de devenir un artiste. Au même âge, elle commença un mandat de deux ans en tant que superviseuse de Theed, la capitale de Naboo. Deux années plus tard, Padmé fut élue Reine de Naboo et adopta le nom d'Amidala. Lorsque la jeune Reine était en danger, elle se déguisait en l'une de ses dames de compagnie. Sabé prenait alors la place de la Reine pour la protéger. L'invasion de Naboo À la suite de son élection, la jeune Reine fit face à une crise majeure lorsque la Fédération du Commerce décida d'assiéger sa planète natale Naboo. Le leader de la Fédération, le Vice-Roi Nute Gunray, la força à signer un traité pour légitimer l'invasion aux yeux de la République Galactique. Toutefois, Padmé refusa de signer le traité et le Vice-Roi l'envoya dans le Camp 4. Elle fut secourue quelques heures plus tard par le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et son jeune Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ceux-ci étaient chargés de négocier un accord avec la Fédération du Commerce, mais Gunray tenta de les tuer. Les Jedi libérèrent Amidala et son entourage des griffes des droïdes de combat de la Fédération, et le groupe décolla de Naboo à bord du vaisseau Nubian 327 de type J de la Reine, atteignant le blocus de la Fédération. Peu de temps après s'être enfui, le vaisseau fut endommagé au cours du combat alors qu'il essayait de briser le blocus établi par la Fédération dans le système stellaire de Naboo. Le générateur hyperdrive du vaisseau avait besoin d'être remplacé. Suite à la suggestion de Qui-Gon Jinn, le yacht et son équipage atterrirent dans le désert de Tatooine. Padmé, qui était très curieuse, se déguisa en l'une de ses dames de compagnie et accompagna les deux Jedi ainsi que le Gungan Jar Jar Binks à travers le désert, malgré leur réticence. Avec ses compagnons, la Reine arriva au spatioport de Mos Espa. En essayant de négocier des pièces de rechange avec le brocanteur Watto, le groupe rencontra Anakin Skywalker, un jeune esclave humain de neuf ans. Le garçon fut immédiatement fasciné par la beauté d'Amidala et lui demanda si elle était un Ange des lunes de Iego. À son tour, la Reine pensa que le garçon était un peu étrange, mais charmant. Étant donné que les Jedi et la Reine ne pouvaient pas réunir les fonds nécessaires à l'achat des pièces de réparation du vaisseau, Anakin proposa de concourir dans la Classique de Boonta Eve à bord de son module de course pour pouvoir obtenir les fonds nécessaires. Le Maître Qui-Gon accepta promptement l'offre, mais Padmé critiqua ses actions. Même si elle aimait bien Anakin, elle pensait toutefois qu'il était imprudent de confier le destin de Naboo à un si jeune garçon. Cependant, contre toute attente, le jeune Anakin remporta la course, battant ainsi le champion en titre Sebulba. Padmé Amidala célébra la victoire du garçon dans la Grande Arène de Mos Espa avec ses compagnons. À la suite d'un marché passé avec Qui-Gon Jinn et Watto, Anakin était maintenant libre et autorisé à accompagner les Jedi dans leur voyage. Sur le chemin de la capitale galactique de Coruscant, Amidala, toujours sous les traits de sa servante, aida Anakin à faire face à la séparation avec sa mère Shmi, que Watto avait refusé de laisser partir. La lutte pour Theed Une fois arrivé sur Coruscant, Padmé reprit ses fonctions et son apparence de Reine. En prévision de sa comparution publique devant le Sénat Galactique, elle rencontra Sheev Palpatine, représentant du système Naboo au sein de cet organe directeur. Alors qu'elle souhaitait plaider sa cause auprès du Sénat pour sauver son monde natal, Palpatine l'informa que l'assemblée était trop corrompue pour se soucier de leur situation. Il tenta alors de la convaincre de demander un vote de défiance à l'encontre du Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum. Padmé refusa une première fois. Après avoir été témoin des problèmes politiques au cours de la session du Sénat au cours de laquelle elle plaida la cause de Naboo, Amidala finit par suivre les conseils de Palpatine et demanda à ce que Valorum quitte son poste. Une élection fut ensuite décidée et Palpatine lui-même apparut comme un candidat probable pour succéder à Valorum. Bien que le sénateur ait demandé à rester sur Coruscant jusqu'à la fin du processus électif, Amidala décida de retourner sur Naboo, avec l'intention de retrouver son monde sans l'aide du Sénat. 250px|thumb|right|Padmé Amidala et [[Quarsh Panaka lors de la bataille de Naboo.]] En chemin, la Reine révéla au Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn qu'elle envisageait de s'unir aux Gungans. Cependant, Qui-Gon et son padawan Obi-Wan avaient déjà rencontré ce peuple au début de leur aventure et les indigènes avaient exprimé leur désintérêt pour le sort du peuple Naboo. Après s'être de nouveau caché sous l'identité d'une servante, la Reine traversa les marais de Naboo avec ses compagnons. Ils réussirent à localiser le lieu sacré où les Gungans s'étaient réfugiés après avoir évacué leur ville d'Otoh Gunga. Initialement, la Reine leurre Sabé tenta elle-même de négocier avec Rugor Nass, chef des Gungans, mais sans grand succès. En signe de confiance, la vraie Padmé décida de révéler son identité, ce qui surprit non seulement les Gungans, mais également tous ses compagnons. La reine s'agenouilla devant Nass, demandant de l'aide pour combattre les troupes de la Fédération du Commerce. Impressionné par l'attitude respectueuse de la Reine, Nass approuva de tout son cœur. Elle mit alors en place un plan : tandis que les Gungans affronteraient l'armée de droïdes de la Fédération du Commerce loin de Theed ses forces et les Jedi infiltreraient la ville et son palais afin de capturer les leaders Neimoidiens. Bien que le plan de Padmé fut un succès, il ne se concrétisa pas sans perte : plusieurs victimes Gungans furent à déplorer jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin Skywalker fasse exploser de l'intérieur le vaisseau amiral de la Fédération du Commerce. La destruction du vaisseau désactiva tous les droïdes de combat B1 au sol, qui avaient vaincu la Grande Armée Gungan et arrêté l'escouade d'assaut de la reine Amidala à l'encontre de Nute Gunray. Par ailleurs, le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn fut tué lors de son duel avec le seigneur Sith Dark Maul. De retour sur Coruscant, après que Naboo fut libéré, Padmé salua Palpatine, qui était venu lui annoncer qu'il avait été élu Chancelier Suprême. Immédiatement après l'invasion, Amidala assista à l'incinération traditionnelle Jedi de Qui-Gon Jinn dans un temple funéraire de Theed afin de lui rendre hommage. Enfin, un grand défilé eut lieu dans la capitale de Naboo pour célébrer l'unification officielle des humains et des Gungans. Au cours de cette cérémonie, à laquelle assistèrent le Chancelier Palpatine, les membres du Haut Conseil Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker, Amidala remit un orbe symbolique à Rugor Nass, symbole de paix entre les peuples qui se disputaient depuis longtemps. Alors que la place éclata sous les applaudissements, Padmé partagea un discret sourire avec Anakin. La crise Séparatiste À la fin de ses deux mandats en tant que Reine, Padmé céda sa place à son successeur, la Reine Jamillia. À l'époque de son règne, le peuple Naboo avait tellement aimé Padmé qu'il était largement question que la constitution soit modifiée de manière à lui permettre un nouveau mandat. Amidala déclina toutefois l'invitation, car le régime populaire n'était pas démocratique et elle était soulagée d'avoir fait sa part. Peu de temps après son couronnement, la Reine Jamillia demanda à Padmé de représenter Naboo au Sénat Galactique, une demande qu'elle accepta. Padmé entra au Sénat la même année que le sénateur Rush Clovis de Scipio. Le couple siégea à plusieurs comités du Sénat et devint proche. Dix ans après l'invasion de Naboo, l'ancien Comte Jedi Dooku devint le visage public de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants qui s'était retirée de la République Galactique pour s'opposer à la corruption qui, selon eux, avait enveloppé le Sénat. En réponse à la menace posée par cette alliance Séparatiste, le Sénat débattit du projet de loi sur l'Acte de Création Militaire qui permettrait au Chancelier Suprême Sheev Palpatine de commander officiellement une Grande Armée de la République. Au cours de cette période, Padmé devint membre du Comité Loyaliste et fut considérée comme la chef de l'opposition à la loi sur l'Acte de Création Militaire. 250px|thumb|left|Padmé et les membres du Comité Loyaliste. À la veille du vote au Sénat sur l'Acte de Création Militaire, Padmé arriva sur Coruscant. À son atterrissage, son vaisseau fut la cible d'une tentative d'assassinat par le chasseur de primes Zam Wesell, qui avait été engagé par Jango Fett, lui-même sous les ordres du Comte Dooku pour tuer Padmé. L'explosion tua plusieurs de ses gardes ainsi que le double d'Amidala, Cordé. À la demande du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, le Conseil Jedi chargea les chevaliers Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker de protéger Padmé et d'enquêter sur l'incident, bien que celui-ci se soit opposé à la sécurité supplémentaire. Ce soir-là, elle rencontra Kenobi et Skywalker dans son appartement. Après plusieurs années, Anakin était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer Padmé, tandis qu'elle dissimulait ses sentiments. Obi-Wan nota que le sénateur était ravi de voir Anakin également. Cette nuit-là, Zam Wesell tenta à nouveau de tuer Amidala en libérant deux kouhuns mortels dans son appartement à l'aide d'un droïde. Obi-Wan et Anakin détectèrent l'attaque et se précipitèrent dans sa chambre. Anakin réussit à détruire les kouhuns alors que Kenobi sauta par la fenêtre de la chambre et s'agrippa au droïde alors que des agents de sécurité se précipitaient dans l'appartement. Kenobi et Skywalker, après une poursuite à travers les rues de Coruscant, réussirent à capturer Zam Wesell. Avant de pouvoir révéler le complot derrière les tentatives d'assassinat de la sénatrice, Wesell fut tué par Jango Fett à l'aide d'un Kamino Saberdart. À la suite d'attaques incessantes, Padmé fut convaincue de quitter Coruscant et de retourner sur Naboo. Alors qu'Anakin l'accompagnait pour continuer à la protéger, Obi-Wan poursuivit l'enquête sur les tentatives d'assassinat de la sénatrice. À leur arrivée sur Naboo, Padmé et Anakin se rapprochèrent. Anakin lui avoua alors son amour pour elle. Cependant, étant donné que le jeune homme était attaché à l'Ordre Jedi et Padmé au Sénat Galactique, ils convinrent tous deux de renoncer à poursuivre une relation plus intime. Alors qu'il était sur Naboo, Anakin commença à éprouver des visions de la Force chez sa mère en danger. Convaincu qu'il devait la sauver, il décida de se rendre sur Tatooine. La jeune femme décida de voyager avec lui et, à leur arrivée à la ferme des Lars, Skywalker découvrit que sa mère avait été prise par des Tuskens . Il fut capable de les retrouver, mais il était trop tard et sa mère mourut dans ses bras. Irrité, il massacra tout le village, y compris les femmes et les enfants. Il retourna par la suite à la ferme pour enterrer sa mère. Plus tard, Anakin confia à Padmé son désespoir et sa colère, ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait, et elle tenta de le réconforter. Guerre et mariage Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan avait retrouvé les traces de Jango Fett sur la planète Geonosis et avait découvert que le Comte Dooku était à l'origine des tentatives d'assassinat de la sénatrice. Il apprit également que les Séparatistes avaient construit une armée de droïdes pour attaquer la République et que celle-ci disposait d'une armée de soldats clones prétendument commandés par le défunt Maître Jedi Sifo-Dyas. Demandant à Skywalker de transmettre son message à Coruscant, Kenobi informa le Jedi et le Sénat de ce qu'il avait découvert, juste avant qu'il soit capturé. Les Jedi décidèrent d'envoyer une équipe d'assaut, tandis qu'Anakin avait reçu l'ordre de rester avec Padmé. Déchiré par le désir de secourir son Maître tout en protégeant la jeune femme, Padmé prit la décision d'aider Anakin en se rendant sur Geonosis, le forçant à l'accompagner. Cependant, leur sauvetage fut un échec et ils furent capturés à leur tour par les usines de droïdes geonosiennes. Avant d'être conduits à l'arène Petranaki pour y être exécutés, Padmé avoua son amour pour Anakin, estimant qu'il était inutile de le nier avant leur mort. 250px|thumb|right|Padmé et Anakin lors de leur mariage. L'exécution de Padmé, d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan devait être effectuée par plusieurs créatures amenées dans l'arène : un reek, un acklay et un nexu. Peu après qu'ils furent lâchés dans l'arène et qu'ils attaquèrent les prisonniers, le Maître Jedi Mace Windu arriva et les Jedi se révélèrent partout au sein de l'arène. Une bataille complète éclata et bien que Padmé fut blessée par l'une des créatures, elle attrapa un blaster et combattit aux côtés des Jedi. Sur les deux cents Jedi qui étaient arrivés à l'origine, seuls quelques-uns survécurent et la situation semblait perdue. À ce moment-là, Maître Yoda arriva avec la Grande Armée de la République. Anakin, Obi-Wan et Padmé poursuivirent le Comte Dooku à bord d'une canonnière de combat de la République, mais Amidala et un soldat furent renversés de la baie des troupes par un coup de canon. Ils purent appeler des renforts, mais arrivèrent trop tard pour arrêter Dooku qui s'était battu contre Skywalker, Kenobi puis Yoda, avant de fuir dans son voilier solaire. Après la bataille, Padmé et Anakin se retrouvèrent sur Naboo où ils se marièrent secrètement dans la Contrée des Lacs. La Guerre des Clones Négociations avec les Hutts 250px|thumb|left|Padmé parlant à Jabba le Hutt. Quelques temps après la bataille de Geonosis, Padmé parla au Chancelier des nouvelles mesures de sécurité prises par Naboo en raison de plusieurs nouvelles batailles dans les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure. Padmé fut alors informée que Jabba le Hutt pensait qu'Anakin avait enlevé son fils, Rotta, et qu'il refusait de négocier avec la République. Amidala proposa alors de négocier avec Jabba par l'intermédiaire de son oncle, Ziro, qui vivait sur Coruscant dans son palais. Padmé décida alors de se rendre au palais pour lui parler, mais il refusa de l'écouter. Elle se faufila alors discrètement à l'intérieur du palais et entendit Ziro parler avec le Comte Dooku. Ce dernier promettait au Hutt que Rotta serait éliminé tout comme Anakin et son apprenti, que les Jedi traduiraient Jabba en justice et que Ziro deviendrait le chef du clan Hutt.Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film La jeune femme fut découverte et capturée par les droïdes de Ziro et fut donné à Dooku comme prisonnière. Elle fut emmenée au cachot du palais où elle réussit à duper les droïdes pour qu'ils activent son communicateur, alertant ainsi son assistant C-3PO de sa situation avant que les droïdes ne le détruisent. Ziro, voyant qu'Amidala était trop dangereuse pour rester en vie, décida de l'exécuter. Padmé fut secourue le droïde de protocole, qui avait amené avec lui le commandant de la Garde de Coruscant, Fox, et ses soldats. Padmé maitrisa alors l'un de ses gardiens avant de retenir Ziro sous la menace de son blaster. Elle contacta Jabba, l'informa de la trahison de son oncle puis assura la conclusion d'un traité entre la République et les Hutts. Piège sur le Malveillant Amidala fut envoyé en mission par Palpatine pour négocier avec un représentant du Clan Bancaire à propos d'un retrait de la guerre. Elle et C-3PO se rendirent au rendez-vous, mais elle apprit que tout cela était un piège lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hyperespace au milieu d'une bataille entre la flotte de la République et le croiseur de la Confédération, le Malveillant. Elle essaya de s'éloigner du croiseur, mais fut attirée par le rayon tracteur du Malveillant. Bien qu'elle demanda à la flotte républicaine de poursuivre son attaque, refusant de se laisser capturer et utiliser comme une monnaie d'échange, Anakin leur ordonna de stopper le combat. Alors que son vaisseau atterrissait dans le hangar, Amidala le prépara à exploser dans l'espoir d'entraîner Grievous dans l'explosion. Le vaisseau explosa avec le général à bord, emportant plusieurs droïdes de combat B1, mais ce dernier survécut. Padmé et son fidèle ami C-3PO réussirent à échapper aux griffes du général Grievous en pénétrant dans le Malveillant. Elle contacta alors Anakin et Obi-Wan qui étaient montés à bord du vaisseau pour lui venir en aide. À mi-distance, les deux groupes se rencontrèrent, bien que Skywalker et Amidala se soient rapidement séparés de Kenobi, C-3PO à R2-D2. Alors que Kenobi fut obligé de déléguer le sauvetage de C-3PO à R2-D2, Anakin et Padmé se rendirent sur le pont pour apporter des modifications à l’ordinateur de bord de façon à ce que le Malveillant se dirige vers la lune à proximité. Les missions furent un succès et le groupe réussit à s'échapper. Grievous, ayant prit son chasseur personnel, le Sans-Âme, et plusieurs autres chasseurs attaquèrent le groupe alors qu'ils tentaient de s'ancrer à la flotte de la République. Pendant ce temps, le Malveillant commença à se déplacer vers la lune, avant d'entrer en collision avec elle, détruisant instantanément le croiseur. Avec la perte du Malveillant, Grievous fuit la bataille et Amidala et ses compagnons retrouvèrent la sécurité. Crise sur Rodia Padmé se rendit par la suite sur Rodia avec C-3PO et le représentant Jar Jar Binks dans le but de persuader son vieil ami, Onaconda Farr, de rester fidèle à la République. Malheureusement, à son arrivée, Padmé apprit que Farr avait déjà promis son système aux Séparatistes car le Vice-Roi Nute Gunray pouvait leur fournir des vivres et une protection sûre, contrairement à la République. Padmé fut emprisonnée en attendant l'arrivée de Gunray, tandis que C-3PO devait être mis au rebut et que Jar Jar réussit à échapper à son arrestation. 250px|thumb|right|Padmé en mission sur Rodia. Vêtu d'une robe de Jedi abandonnée trouvée dans le vaisseau d'Amidala, Jar Jar fit croire à tort à ses poursuivants qu'il était un Jedi. Après avoir appris qu'un Jedi se trouvait à proximité, Padmé réussit à déjouer les droïdes de combat et à s'échapper de sa cellule. Elle libéra ensuite Threepio. Elle fut consternée d'apprendre que le Jedi dont elle avait entendu parler était tout simplement Jar Jar déguisé. Amidala se retrouva de nouveau dans le pétrin lorsque le Vice-Roi arriva sur la planète et la captura de nouveau. Cependant, le Gungan et un Kwazel Maw appelé "Bogey" mirent le chaos parmi la garde du Vice-Roi, le forçant à tenter de s'échapper. Toutefois, il fut fait prisonnier par Padmé. Gunray était confiant et pensait que Farr le délivrerait d'Amidala. Cependant, il apprit que les deux sénateurs avaient prévu de le garder captif. Par la suite, un croiseur de la République arriva et Gunray fut arrêté. Tandis que Onaconda demandait à Padmé d'accepter ses excuses pour sa trahison, elle resta catégorique sur le fait que c'était plutôt la République qui lui devait des excuses pour avoir oublié que même si Rodia n'était pas un allié particulièrement puissant, cela ne le rendait pas moins important que tout autre système. Le virus de l'Ombre Bleue Padmé et son représentant Jar Jar Binks furent appelés sur Naboo par la Reine Neeyutnee. Celle-ci leur révéla qu'une escouade de droïdes de combat avait été découverte puis détruite sur la planète. Elle demanda alors à Padmé de faire une requête auprès du Sénat afin de protéger Naboo. Malheureusement, Padmé savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait plus de preuves pour justifier une action du Sénat ou des Jedi sur la planète. Elle décida alors de rechercher d'elle-même la preuve d'une présence Séparatiste sur son monde natal. Gregar Typho emmena Padmé, Jar Jar, C-3PO et la Reine jusqu'aux restes des droïdes détruits par ses hommes. À ce moment-là, ils réanimèrent un droïde tactique pour comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là. Le droïde tactique de série T TR-350 leur révéla qu'un laboratoire était présent sur leur planète. Toutefois, Jar Jar fut maladroit et détruisit le droïde. Il expliqua qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais qu'il voulait simplement récupérer le scarabée limace, dont il raffolait, qui était présent sur les droïdes. Il expliqua alors que ce scarabée provenait du marais de l'est. Padmé et ses compagnons eurent une révélation : le laboratoire se trouvait donc dans ce marais. 250px|thumb|left|Padmé et Jar Jar lors du [[raid sur le laboratoire de Nuvo Vindi.]] La sénatrice partit à bord d'un Speeder Shelter S-130 avec son fidèle représentant. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au bord de la rivière ils firent la rencontre d'une Gungan prénommée Peppi Bow dont ses shaaks étaient pour la plupart morts après avoir bu l'eau de cette rivière. Elle lui expliqua que le virus n'était pas dans l'air, mais dans l'eau, c'est ce qui avait tué ses créatures. Padmé contacta alors le capitaine Typho pour lui donner les informations dont elle disposait à présent. Elle se rendit avec Jar Jar dans le marais de l'est. Toutefois, ils furent vus par un périscope et capturés par le docteur Nuvo Vindi. Ce dernier leur expliqua longuement qu'il avait amélioré le virus de l'Ombre Bleue éradiqué depuis longtemps et que son souhait était de l'éprendre dans la galaxie. Par chance, ses amis Jedi Anakin, Obi-wan et Ahsoka furent appelés en secours sur Naboo et arrivèrent rapidement. Avec l'aide de Peppi, Ahsoka partit en mission de repérage pour découvrir où se trouvait le laboratoire secret de Vindi. Lorsqu'Anakin pénétra dans le laboratoire, le docteur menaça de tuer Padmé et Jar Jar. Suite à un combat entre les deux hommes, Anakin réussit à sauver ses amis. Il pourchassa alors le docteur tandis que Padmé rejoignit le capitaine Rex, Ahsoka et Obi-Wan. Ces derniers avaient désamorcé les bombes contenant le virus que Vindi voulait faire exploser dans la galaxie, mais une bombe manquait à l'appel. Padmé se souvint que Vindi avait donné la bombe à un petit droïde du nom de LEP-86C8. Tout le monde se sépara pour trouver le droïde. C'est Padmé et Jar Jar qui le découvrit caché sous une table. Au début, Padmé essaya de récupérer la bombe, mais celui-ci grogna et tenta de s'enfuir avec la bombe. Heureusement, Jar Jar attrapa le droïde et sécurisa la bombe. Ensuite, Ahsoka amena l'équipe de déminage et la bombe fut désactivée. Anakin et une escouade de soldats clones réussirent à capturer Vindi pour qu'il soit jugé. Alors que les Jedi préparaient le transfert du docteur sur Coruscant pour son jugement, Padmé et les autres découvrirent qu'une bombe manquante était vide et ne contenant pas le virus. Comme ils l'avaient soupçonné, le virus était resté aux mains des Séparatistes par l'intermédiaire de LEP-86C8, forçant Padmé, Jar Jar, Ahsoka et les clones à verrouiller toutes les issues du laboratoire pour empêcher le virus de se propager dans l'atmosphère de Naboo. Les droïdes de combat restants commencèrent à essayer d'ouvrir les sorties pour tenter de libérer le virus, mais Padmé et ses amis commencèrent à les détruire. Alors qu'elle était attaquée par des droïdekas, sa combinaison de protection fut endommagée et la sénatrice fut infectée par le virus. Malgré tout, elle continua de lutter contre les droïdes restants. Padmé et Ahsoka, qui elle aussi était contaminée par le virus, contactèrent Anakin et Obi-Wan qui étaient à la surface, pour les prévenir de la fuite du virus dans le laboratoire. La communication fut interrompue avant que Padmé ne puisse dire au revoir à son mari, mais celui-ci refusa de laisser mourir sa femme et sa padawan. Après avoir détruit tous les droïdes de combat restants, deux des soldats clones présents moururent, infectés par le virus. Padmé déclara à Ahsoka qu'elle espérait que leur sacrifice contribuerait à apporter la paix dans la galaxie, ce que la jeune Togruta approuva avant de perdre connaissance. Juste avant que le virus ne tuent les deux jeunes femmes, Anakin et Obi-Wan arrivèrent avec un remède qu'ils étaient partis chercher sur Iego assurant ainsi la survit de Padmé, Ahsoka, mais aussi de la toute la galaxie. Un espion au Sénat 250px|thumb|right|Padmé et Rush Clovis lors de leur nouvelle rencontre. Plus tard, Padmé se retrouva seule avec son mari Anakin afin de partager un peu de temps en sa compagnie, cette dernière étant forte réduite en raison des différentes obligations qui les retennaient. Cependant, alors qu'ils passaient un bon moment, Anakin fut appelé de nombreuses fois par Obi-Wan. Le jeune époux s'excusa auprès de Padmé qui fut prise de remords. Le Conseil Jedi avait précédemment demandé à la jeune femme d'espionner son vieil ami Rush Clovis, qui était suspecté de travailler avec les Séparatistes, mais elle avait expressément refusé. Néanmoins, le Conseil avait omis de lui expliquer ces détails, ce qui l'a choqua gauchement lors qu'Anakin, revenu de son entretien avec Obi-Wan et le Conseil, lui fit part de ces informations. Toujours un petit peu énervée de la soirée précédente et du fait qu'Anakin soit jaloux de Rush, Padmé décida alors d'accepter la mission que lui confiait le Conseil Jedi. Dans le but de mener à bien sa mission, Padmé renoua des liens avec Rush en l'invitant au restaurant. Durant la conversation, elle accepta l'offre de son vieil ami et se joignit à lui pour partir sur Cato Neimoidia pour négocier avec la Fédération du Commerce. Elle fut accompagnée par R2-D2, C-3PO, Gregar Typho ainsi qu'Anakin déguisé en pilote. Ce dernier se montra agressif avec Rush durant le vol en faisant virer rapidement le vaisseau, car Rush flirtait avec Padmé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Cato Neimoidia, Padmé, suivit par C3-PO, et Rush furent accueillis par Lott Dod, le sénateur de la Fédération du Commerce. Il demanda à ses serviteurs d'accompagner la jeune Padmé dans ses quartiers pendant que Rush et lui-même allaient parler affaires. Alors qu'Anakin et R2-D2 attendaient à bord du vaisseau les ordres de la sénatrice, celle-ci décida de suivre suivit Rush, Lott Dod et l'Archiduc Poggle le Bref. Rush refusa de donner d'avantages de crédit pour la construction d'une nouvelle fonderie de droïdes sur Geonosis. En effet, la Fédération du Commerce avait déjà cédé des concessions de leur planète natale au Clan Bancaire Intergalactique en échange de parts dans cette nouvelle fonderie. A ce moment-là, Padmé arriva dans la salle mais elle ne peut apercevoir correctement les plans holographiques de la fonderie car les conspirateurs avaient pris précaution de le fermer. Rush fut surpris de la voir arriver ainsi et lui demanda les raisons de sa venue. Elle prétexta alors de se sentir seule. Le sénateur décida alors de la raccompagner dans ses quartiers. Réalisant que Padmé était le point faible de Rush, Lott Dod et Poggle décidèrent d'empoisonner la sénatrice afin de tirer parti de Rush. Alors que le dîner était sur le point de commencer, Lott Dod partagea avec gratitude un verre avec Padmé en l'honneur de leur nouvelle amitié . Celle-ci accepta et but une gorgée après que Lott ait appliqué le poison sur le bord du verre avec son pouce. A la fin du dîner, tout le monde se leva de table et partit rejoindre ses quartiers. Toutefois, lorsque Padmé se leva elle sentit les effets du poison agir. C3-PO lui conseilla d'aller se reposer mais Rush lui proposa de visiter le palais ce qu'elle accepta avec joie en pensant qu'une promenade lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le droïde tenta de l'avertir mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Il retourna alors dans la suite de Padmé et expliqua à Anakin où se trouvait la sénatrice. Lorsque Padmé et son ami arrivèrent dans la salle de la projection holographique, Padmé fut de nouveau prise de vertiges et de maux de tête. Rush se hâta d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Pendant ce temps, Padmé en profita pour récupérer l'hologramme qu'elle avait entre-aperçut quelques heures plus tôt. Elle contacta aussitôt Anakin qui se précipita pour la rejoindre. Son vieil ami revint avant qu'elle n'ait pu cacher le disque holographique qu'elle tenait en mains. Pour faire diversion, elle se précipita au cou de Rush et l'enlaça. Anakin apparut à la porte et, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle détenait des informations capitales, agita le disque derrière le dos de Rush. Elle le laissa tomber et grâce à la Force, le chevalier Jedi le récupéra. Après s'être évanouît Padmé fut ramena jusqu'à sa chambre par Clovis. Il demanda alors à C3-PO de a surveiller pendant qu'il partait chercher un droïde médical. En chemin, il rencontra Lott à qui il expliqua que Padmé venait d'être empoisonnée. Lott Dod lui déclara alors que la jeune sénatrice n'est autre qu'une espionne de la République. Pour vérifier ses dires, Rush se rendit dans la salle de l'hologramme et se rendit compte que Padmé avait voler les plans holographiques de l'usine de droïdes. Rush, furieux, entra dans la suite de Padmé pour tenter de comprendre ses actions. Il fit alors la connaissance d'Anakin qui lui aussi était très furieux. Rush proposa à Anakin d'obtenir l'antidote en échange de l'holodisque volé. Anakin refusa et lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux qu'il les aide à retourner à bord du vaisseau avant que Lott Dod ne se rende compte que le disque avait été volé. En ramenant Padmé sur le vaisseau, les deux hommes furent arrêtés par Lott Dod et ses hommes. Sous la menace d'un blaster, Rush força Lott Dod à lui remettre l'antidote. En arrivant au yacht, Clovis lui demanda le disque mais Anakin refusa et le laissa délibérément sur la planète pour faire face à la colère de Lott Dod. Une fois en sécurité à bord du cockpit, Anakin injecta l'antidote à Padmé. La crise mandalorienne 250px|thumb|left|Padmé (au centre) entourée de la duchesse de Mandalore, d'Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Sheev Palpatine. Après les événements de Cato Neimoidia qui avaient mis en danger de mort la sénatrice, Padmé s'intéressa à l'instabilité croissante de la planète Mandalore. Alors que le gouvernement dirigé par les nouveaux mandaloriens souhaitait rester neutre, un groupe extrémiste, connu sous le nom de Death Watch, souhaitait s'allier avec les Séparatistes. Suite à une tentative d'assassinat de la duchesse mandalorienne Satine Kryze, Padmé informa la duchesse que le Sénat Galactique avait récemment voté en faveur de l'occupation de Mandalore et que les vaisseaux s'apprêtaient à partir au lever du soleil. Cependant il s'avéra que la décision du Sénat avait été influencée par un enregistrement holographique falsifié du vice-premier Ministre Jerec, décédé, affirmant que la planète était en crise. En réalité, Jerec avait rejeté l'intervention militaire de la République et insisté sur le fait que la gestion par les mandaloriens était une affaire interne. Malgré les efforts déployés par les Death Watch pour empêcher la duchesse Satine de remettre au Sénat la carte de données contenant le véritable enregistrement de Jerec, elle réussit tout de même à la remettre à Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui l'a ensuite transmise à Padmé. Lors d'une réunion du Sénat, le chancelier Palpatine demanda si des sénateurs s'opposaient à l'intervention de la République sur Mandalore. Padmé saisit alors l'occasion pour présenter le véritable enregistrement de Jerec devant tout le Sénat Galactique. Ainsi, ce dernier vota pour rappeler les forces d'occupation de l'hyperespace avant qu'elles n'atterrissent sur Mandalore. Grâce à ses efforts, Padmé gagna les éloges de la duchesse Satine Kryze. Prise d'otage au Sénat 250px|thumb|right|Padmé et Cad Bane lors de la [[prise d'otage du Sénat.]] Peu de temps après, le chasseur de primes Cad Bane et ses associés, dont Aurra Sing, récemment libérée, infiltrèrent le Sénat et maîtrisèrent les commandos du Sénat qui gardaient l'entrée pour tenter de récupérer Ziro Le Hutt qui avait été capturé et emprisonné. Pendant ce temps, Padmé parlait avec Anakin dans son bureau. Son mari lui proposa de l'emmener quelque part dans la galaxie pendant quelques semaines, où personne ne les reconnaîtrait pour prendre des vacances. La jeune femme refusa, car elle était trop concentrée sur son travail de sénatrice. Au cours de leur conversation, Anakin donna son sabre laser à Padmé pour lui montrer qu'il lui avait confié sa vie avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il dû subitement se cacher lorsque le sénateur Bail Organa et C-3PO entrèrent dans le bureau d'Amidala. Organa avait invité Padmé à assister à une réunion de sénateurs préoccupés par le nouveau projet de loi sur l’invasion de la vie privée. Avant de partir, la sénatrice cacha le sabre laser dans sa manche. Alors que la réunion allait commencer et que les sénateurs se dirigeaient vers leur salle de réunion, Bane et ses associés leur tendirent une embuscade dans le hall. Après avoir sécurisé les sénateurs, Bane lança un ultimatum au chancelier Palpatine et demanda la libération de Ziro le Hutt. Lorsque Palpatine refusa, le chasseur de primes riposta en verrouillant tout le bâtiment puis en interrompant toutes les communications avec le monde extérieur. Il commença à fouiller les sénateurs un par un et à leur prendre leurs moyens de communication. Avant de pouvoir fouiller Padmé, Bane repéra Anakin dans les niveaux supérieurs et envoya ses hommes poursuivre le Jedi. Après une poursuite prolongée dans les couloirs du Sénat, les associés de Bane réussirent à capturer le chevalier Jedi. Padmé était présente lorsque Sing et Shahan Alama apportèrent Anakin inconscient au centre du hall. Pendant ce temps, Palpatine finit par céder aux menaces de Bane et accepta de relâcher Ziro. Avant de partir, Bane et ses compagnons installèrent plusieurs explosifs dans le hall du Sénat. Padmé s'occupa d'Anakin et réussit à le réveiller puis lui donna son sabre laser. Il l'utilisa alors pour creuser un trou dans le sol autour des sénateurs et ainsi les faire tomber un étage plus bas avant que les charges n'explosent. Après avoir atteint leurs objectifs, Bane et Ziro quittèrent Coruscant. Meurtre au Sénat Alors que la guerre s'intensifiait et que les pertes se faisaient de plus en plus importantes, Padmé décida de faire voter une loi concernant une réduction du budget de l'armée afin d'empêcher la création de nouveaux clones comme le souhaitait Halle Burtoni. Soutenue par Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Bail Organa et Lolo Purs, Padmé tenta de faire voter son projet au Sénat. Après son discours, elle fut interceptée par le sénateur Mee Deechi qui tenta de la prévenir de ne pas faire des discours "anti-patriotiques". Toutefois, elle ne tint pas compte de sa remarque. Alors que Padmé et ses amis buvaient un verre en attendant les résultats du vote, Halle Burtoni intervint dans la conversation ce que lui fit remarqué Padmé. Un débat s'échappa alors entre les deux femmes. Mon Mothma et Onaconda intervinrent pour mettre fin au débat. Peu de temps après que Burtoni soit partie, Onaconda fut pris d'une crise cardiaque à laquelle il succomba. A la fin de ses funérailles, Padmé, Lolo, Mon Mothma et Bail Organa furent convoqués dans le bureau du Chancelier afin d'être interrogée par le lieutenant Tan Divo au sujet de la mort soudaine du sénateur Far. Divo les informa que du poison avant été retrouvé dans le sang du Rodien. Padmé prit alors conscience que son vieil ami venait d'être assassiné. Elle décida alors d'ajourner le vote tant que le mystère planant sur le mort de Far n'était pas résolu, pensant que les membres du Sénat ne se sentiraient pas concernés. Malgré l'interdiction de l’inspecteur, Padmé prit l'initiative de mener sa propre enquête concernant le meurtre de son ami. Pensant que Deechi et Burtoni étaient responsable de l'assassinat, elle se rendit, en compagnie de Bail, dans le bureau du sénateur Deechi afin de l'interroger. Ce dernier les informa que la nuit ayant précédé son décès, Far avait eu un rendez-vous secret sur les quais de Coruscant. Le duo se rendit alors dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant où ils furent attaqués par un individu masqué. Ils le prirent en chasse mais l'individu leur échappa. L'arrivée de Divo et ses réprimandes firent penser à Padmé que le mystérieux individu était sans doute le sénateur Deechi. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau, Padmé et Bail trouvèrent Deechi poignardé. Le lieutenant demanda alors à Padmé et ses compagnons de rester sous sa protection. Cependant, Lolo refusa de s'y soumettre et partit. Peu de temps après, elle revint précipitamment en expliquant que Burtoni avait voulu la tuer. Divo envoya alors des gardes l’arrêter. Lors de l'interrogatoire, l'inspecteur révéla que le poison ayant tué le sénateur Far avait été conçu par des scientifiques Kaminoens et que, ce poison n'affectait que le sang des Rodiens. Padmé intervint alors et expliqua que si le poison se trouvait dans tout les verres, Lolo serait également morte. Elle se remémora les minutes avant la mort d'Onaconda et se souvint subitement que seule Lolo n'avait pas bu. Prise au dépourvue par la perspicacité de Padmé, Lolo pointa son blaster sur la jeune femme. Padmé fut prise en otage par la Rodienne qui expliqua les raisons qui l'avait poussées à assassiner le sénateur Far. Divo activa alors les droïdes policiers ce qui permis à Padmé de désarmer Lolo avant de l'assommer grâce à un violent coup de poing. Rencontre avec la Délégation Arthurienne 250px|thumb|left|Padmé et Ahsoka lors du combat avec Cato Parasitti. Un certain temps après, Padmé préparait un entretien avec la Délégation Arthurienne et était inquiète des dangers que ces négociations pouvaient avoir. Elle pensait que de nombreuses personnes ne voulaient pas les voir aboutir. C'est pourquoi elle demanda à la jeune padawan Ahsoka Tano de rester près d'elle et de veiller à ce que tout se déroule comme prévu. La padawan découvrit avec étonnement que la table était dressée avec des couverts, alors que les Arthuriens mangeaient avec leurs doigts, et fit part de cette découverte à la sénatrice. Cette dernière fut également prise de stupeur et de méfiance et interpella une de ses dames de compagnie qui se trouvait là. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et ouvrit le feu sur les deux jeunes femmes. Padmé fut protégée par Ahsoka qui l'attira vers elle pour la dévier de l'angle de tir et la cacha derrière une table. Padmé resta cachée pendant qu'Ahsoka riposta à l'aide de son sabre laser. L'imposteur tomba alors au sol avant de dévoiler son vrai visage qui n'était autre que Cato Parasitti, puis activa un détonateur. Padmé alerta Ahsoka qui lui demanda de lui envoyer la table où le détonateur était fixé. Grâce à son sabre laser et à la Force, Ahsoka lança la bombe par la fenêtre avant qu'elle n'explose dans l'appartement. La Clawdite en profita pour s'enfuir, mais Padmé l'intercepta et l’assomma avec un vase. La sénatrice décida de remettre à plus tard les négociations avec les Arthuriens pour remettre un peu d'ordre. La fin de la République Alors que les sièges dans les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure faisaient rage, Padmé eut de moins en moins d'occasions de voir Anakin. Bien qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, elle ne put partager cette nouvelle avec lui qu'après la bataille de Coruscant. La nouvelle fut merveilleuse pour les deux futurs parents. Toutefois, cette situation les plaça dans une impasse qui menaçait de révéler leur mariage. Pendant ce temps, Anakin souffrait de cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents annonçant la mort de sa bien-aimée. Ne voulant pas risquer une telle perte et de souffrir de la même douleur qu'à la mort de sa mère, Anakin se tourna vers le Maître Jedi Yoda pour obtenir des conseils sans toutefois révéler ses craintes avec exactitude. Yoda lui confia que pour surmonter ses cauchemars et ses peurs, il devait apprendre à renoncer a tout ce qu'il avait peur de perdre, y compris les personnes qu'il affectionnait, ce qui ne lui convint pas. Il décida alors de se confier à son ami proche, le chancelier Palpatine, qui lui révéla que le Seigneur Sith Dark Plagueis avait failli apprendre le pouvoir de l'immortalité. Dans le même temps, Padmé était de plus en plus préoccupée par les événements de la guerre et du pouvoir détenu par Palpatine et par la division croissante qui apparaissait entre elle et Anakin. Lorsque les Jedi découvrirent la vraie identité de Palpatine, le Seigneur Sith Dark Sidious, ils tentèrent de l'arrêter. Palpatine tua trois Jedi avant d'être vaincu par Mace Windu. Cependant, Anakin intervint, coupa la main de Windu et donna ainsi à Sidious l'occasion de tuer le Jedi. Anakin, voyant en Sidious le seul moyen de sauver sa femme, s'engagea du Côté Obscur de la Force. Sidious initia alors l'Ordre 66 déclarant les Jedi traîtres à la République. Dans toute la galaxie, les Jedi furent assassinés par leurs propres soldats, tandis que sur Coruscant, Anakin conduisit une partie de la 501ème Légion au Temple Jedi pour massacrer les Jedi qui y étaient présent. Sachant son mari au Temple, mais ignorant les vraies circonstances de sa présence, Padmé regarda de son appartement avec effroi l'incendie du Temple. Lorsqu'Anakin arriva indemne chez elle, il l'informa que les Jedi avaient trahi la République, mais que sa loyauté restait envers le chancelier. Il partit alors soudainement sur Mustafar, conformément aux ordres de Palpatine, pour éliminer les dirigeants de l'Alliance séparatiste. Padmé assista par la suite à une réunion du Sénat où le chancelier déclara la formation de l'Empire Galactique et s'attribua le titre d'Empereur. Alors que des milliers de ses collègues applaudissaient, Padmé fut découragée. Elle remarqua, les larmes aux yeux, que la liberté mourait "sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements." Rencontre sur Mustafar 250px|thumb|right|Padmé inconsciente à côté d'Anakin. Après la naissance de l'Empire, Obi-Wan Kenobi rendit visite à Padmé pour lui révéler qu'Anakin s'était tourné vers le côté Obscur de la Force et qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour le raisonner. Padmé refusa cependant et Kenobi devina rapidement qu'Anakin était le père du bébé qu'elle portait. Il fit semblant de partir, mais suivit Padmé dans son vaisseau alors qu'elle quitta Coruscant pour se rendre sur Mustafar à la rencontre d'Anakin. À son arrivée, elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'Obi-Wan avait raison : Anakin avait complètement succombé au côté obscur et était maintenant le Seigneur Sith, Dark Vador. Elle essaya de le convaincre de simplement partir et de l'aider à élever leur enfant, mais il parla plutôt de la façon dont il pourrait renverser l'Empereur et qu'ils pourraient gouverner la galaxie ensemble. À présent, sanglotant de peur et d'horreur, Padmé s'éloigna de l'homme qui portait le visage de son mari, mais ne semblait plus être lui et implora qu'il lui brisait le cœur. Alors qu'elle le suppliait d'arrêter de suivre ce chemin sombre, les yeux de Skywalker s'illuminèrent et cria qu'elle était en train de mentir. À l'insu de la jeune femme, Obi-Wan s'était embarqué à bord de son vaisseau en sachant qu'elle irait vérifier la véracité de ses affirmations, mais cela lui fut fatal. Pensant que sa femme s'était retournée contre lui et avait amené le Jedi pour le tuer, Skywalker saisit Padmé à l'aide de la Force et commença à l'étouffer. Après un autre appel désespéré, Dark Vador la relâcha et elle tomba au sol, inconsciente. Accouchement et décès 250px|thumb|left|Padmé lors des ses funérailles. Après que Kenobi eut vaincu Vador lors d'un violent combat au sabre laser, il retrouva Padmé, inconsciente, et l'emmena dans un centre médical de Polis Massa. Selon le droïde médical, Padmé avait perdu l'envie de vivre, malgré le fait qu'elle était en parfaite santé. Les médecins déclarèrent que son corps avait commencé à cesser de vivre, pour des raisons impossibles à expliquer. Cependant, elle tenu le coup assez longtemps pour donner naissance à des jumeaux qu'elle nomma Luke et Leia. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé sur Mustafar, Padmé croyait toujours que son mari avait une part de bien en lui, une croyance qu'elle partagea avec Obi-Wan avant qu'elle ne meurt. Obi-Wan envoya son corps sur Naboo pour qu'elle puisse y reposer en paix. Des centaines de personnes assistèrent à ses funérailles. Dark Vador, après avoir été sauvé par Dark Sidious puis placé dans une armure de survie, demanda des nouvelles de sa femme. Sidious l'informa que dans sa colère, il semblait qu'il avait tué la jeune femme. Cela alimenta la colère de Vador, qui devint destructrice. Traits et personnalité Padmé était une jeune femme pleine de compassion pour les autres et cherchait toujours à les aider. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les besoins de son peuple et c'est pourquoi elle accepta l'offre de la Reine Jamillia et devint sénatrice après ses deux mandats de Reine. En raison de sa réputation d'ancienne monarque bien-aimé, Padmé conserva plusieurs privilèges tels que sa garde-robe et ses vaisseaux lorsqu'elle devint sénatrice. Elle était considérée comme intrépide lorsqu'elle refusait une sécurité supplémentaire pour se protéger des assassins. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de partir lors du vote sur la loi sur l'Acte de Création Militaire. Quand Anakin revint dans sa vie, Padmé sut immédiatement que leur avenir ensemble mettrait leur vie en danger. Cependant, elle lui donna son amour et l'épousa en secret. Apparitions *''Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme'' (album jeunesse) *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *"Raiders of the Lost Gundark" — Star Wars Aventures 18 * *''Queen's Shadow'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *''Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones'' (album jeunesse) *''Mace Windu 4'' * *"Intermission 1" — Star Wars Aventures 12 *"Intermission 2" — Star Wars Aventures 13 * *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir de l'amitié'' * * *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''L'Ère de la République : Padmé Amidala 1'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 2: L'Élu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 3: L'Élu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 5: L'Élu 5'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 14: Mers de Feu 2'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 2'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Thrawn : Alliances'' * **Saison 4 ***À la croisée des mondes *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' * * * * *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''Dark Vador 4: Vador 4'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Dark Vador 10: Ombres et Mensonges 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Dark Vador 24: En Bout de Course 5'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' – "Luke contre l'Empereur Palpatine, s'élever contre le Mal" *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Luke Skywalker : Légendes'' *''Liens du Sang'' *''Poe Dameron 21: La Légende Retrouvée 2'' *''Poe Dameron 22: La Légende Retrouvée 3'' *''Poe Dameron 24: La Légende Retrouvée 5'' *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) * }} Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars : Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars : Femmes de la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars : Le côté obscur'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * images 8–10 sur 18 * image 4 sur 7 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Souverains de Naboo Catégorie:Sénateurs de la République Galactique Catégorie:Famille Naberrie Catégorie:Famille Skywalker